


It has to be perfect

by wanderingsouls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALA/LoK Au, Avatar Last Airbender/Legend of Korra crossover, Earthbender Hunk (Voltron), Earthbender Pidge (Voltron), Earthbender Shay (Voltron), Earthbender Shiro (Voltron), Firebender Keith (Voltron), It's more of a Legend of Korra time period, M/M, Waterbender Lance (Voltron), shay's only mention briefly so no interaction with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsouls/pseuds/wanderingsouls
Summary: Keith's decides to give Lance a betrothal necklace.





	It has to be perfect

Keith half consciously fed himself his dinner as he recounted his day. He had gone out with Hunk to a little shop that was known for their specialty in jewelry for any occasion. 

**Earlier**

“Keith, trust me, Lance will love it no matter what.” Hunk told him as they had entered the shop. The door had a little bell above it giving a little jingle as they walked into the shop. An elderly lady, most likely the owner of the shop, smiled at them from behind the counter. Hunk smiled in return; Keith doing the same, but tensely. 

 

“But, Hunk. It’s a  _ betrothal  _ necklace. Isn’t it supposed to be perfect?” Keith said as he looked around the shelves until he found the stone options. He walked over to the stones encased in their shelf and eyed them. There were many varieties in color and shape and it was starting to overwhelm the firebender. From across the shop, Hunk smiled at how serious his friend was taking this proposal. Eyeing the other jewels the store had once more, Hunk made his way next to Keith and rubbed circles on his back.

 

“Deep breathes, Keith. Come on, start with that.” Keith nodded and closed his eyes as he took deep breathes. He opened them to see the stones again and kept repeating in his head,  _ Just find the stone. Just find the stone. _

 

Keith’s eyes were immediately drawn to a deep blue stone in the glass case of stones. It looked as if it had two different shades of blue swirled together. He pointed at it and said, “That one.” The lady behind the counter smiled and carefully took it out from behind the glass that it was held in. She grabbed a choker of dark blue, but before she added it to the purchase, she stopped and eyed the two curiously.

 

“It is for a proposal, correct? I overheard one of you saying betrothal necklace.” She asked. When Keith nodded, she smiled and grabbed a medium sized box to put the necklace in when finished. 

 

“I’m going to propose to my boyfriend.” Keith said shyly. He was still new to saying that, despite making the decision months ago. Hunk beamed at the words as the lady packaged the item and rang up a price. 

 

“A waterbender?” She asked. Keith nodded as he took out his wallet and smiled as he did so; thinking of Lance. She took the money he gave her and handed him the bag. She let out a dreamy sigh.

 

“Very romantic. I hope this waterbender of yours says, yes.” Keith nodded in agreement. Before he left, she made him promise to tell her how it went. Keith stared at the road ahead as they walked out of the store, with wide eyes.

 

“I’m doing this?” Keith meant it to sound as a statement, but it sounded like a question. A very surprised question. Hunk nodded and pointed at the bag.

 

“Yes, you are, my friend.”

 

The bag was placed on his sofa as he ate the rest of his food. Keith put the dishes in the sink before walking over to the sofa. He grabbed the bag and walked across his apartment to the separate room that was his own. He placed the bag on his bedside table before he changed into more comfortable clothes. Ready for bed, Keith turned off the light that illuminated the room and laid on his bed. Allowing himself to be overcome with sleep.

**The next day**

Keith had tried to go to Pidge to see if she could help carve the stone; despite her and his other friend’s protests to do it himself. It was to no avail because she was busy again with her new job working the cities archives. Changing his course of plan, he went to his brother, Shiro. 

 

Keith was not going to Shiro for help. He loved his brother and was extremely grateful when Shiro had offered to try his best to carve the stone, but Keith and everyone else knew Shiro was no expert. Keith had told him to not worry about it and that he’d figure it out eventually. Keith said this, but made no attempt to carve the stone himself; in fear he’d ruin it. He hadn’t even thought of a design he wanted yet. Keith wanted it to be perfect. A week passed and he still hadn’t brought up carving the stone for him to Pidge.

 

On the night after the first week of purchasing the stone, Keith was in his bed again and was staring at the small crack on his ceiling. It was small, so there was no need to worry about it right now. Keith sighed and turned to look at the stone he had bought. The stone was yet to be carved with a design Keith wanted. He was scared it would turn out terrible if he did it himself. He  _ really  _ wanted to do it himself, but didn’t have any experience with carving into stone. Keith rolled on his side and reached his arm out to grab the stone on the bedside table and rolled back on his back when he had it. 

 

The stone felt cold against his palm, but soon felt warm as he kept it clasped in his hand. Keith moved the stone so it was between his fingers and ran his thumb repeatedly around the smooth surface. He thought about designs he could put on it.

 

A moon to show how the waterbender's drew power from a Full Moon? A design that showed fire and water to represent the two of them? Keith closed his eyes and frowned at the corny idea. Sure it was meaningful and cute, but it didn’t satisfy him. Waves to show how Lance loved the sea or little droplets to show how he loved the rain? Both sea and rain droplets? Keith groaned in frustration as none of the ideas proved worthy.

 

Keith looked at the deep blue stone and how it shined it the light. The cities lights piercing through his apartments curtains onto the stone. It felt smooth between his fingers as he continued to stroke it and even as he placed it back on the table’s corner. He took deep breathes and closed his eyes. Allowing himself to go to sleep and decide later what was to happen to the stone.

 

The next day, Keith got out of bed, got himself ready for the day, and left his apartment. The necklace still on the bedside. He walked down the street and walked until he reached a bakery and tea shop. His friend, Shay owned the bakery and Shiro owned the tea shop that Keith worked at part time. Keith walked into the tea shop and walked into the little kitchen that was inside of the shop. It was small because it was mainly meant for tea and to cook small and easy things for the customers to eat. His brother gave him a questioning look when he walked in.

 

“You don't have a shift today.” Shiro told him as he grabbed a tea set to bring out. Keith nodded and gave him a pleading look.

 

“I need help with something. It's important.” Shiro looked at his watch on his left arm and nodded. 

 

“Give me twenty minutes and I swear I'll help out. Today's kinda busy since it's been getting colder.” Keith nodded in understanding and left the kitchen and sat down at a table and ordered tea himself. Shiro wasn't joking, there were a lot of people and the wind outside carried a cold breeze across the city. When his drink arrived, he held it in his hands and thought about the necklace again. He wanted it to be perfect or as good as it could be. Keith wasn't good at carving things like stone. Making him worry he'd ruin it and Lance would say, “No.” 

 

“He is your boyfriend!” Pidge had cried in exasperation when he told her his worries. Everyone kept telling him Lance would love it regardless. But that didn’t stop his drive to make it as best as he could or settle his nerves. True to his word, Shiro sat down at Keith’s table; disrupting his thoughts.

 

“Sorry, that was way longer than I said. What is it?” Shiro asked his brother. 

 

“I need help carving a design into the stone.” Shiro gave him a wary look.

 

“I’d love to help with that… But you know I’m not good at that either, right? Why aren’t you asking Pidge?” Keith sighed. Recounting the numerous times Keith finally went to Pidge.

 

“I did ask her, but she complained that I had to do it myself.” Shiro nodded and rested his head on his right arm.

 

“I kinda agree with her. You should do it yourself.” Keith gaped at Shiro. Shiro smiled. “Keith, I’m sure it’ll turn out better than what you’re making it out to be. Just do what you want. Lance will love it.” Keith glared at his brother.

 

“You all keep saying that, it’s getting annoying.” Shiro shrugged and stood up.

 

“It’s true though.” Keith grumbled to himself and sipped his tea as Shiro left to continue his work. Keith paid for his drink and left to his apartment for breakfast and to finally decide what to do for the necklace. Keith ate a bowl of oatmeal and took out the tools he bought to carve the design into the stone. He sat at the desk in his room and stared at everything laid before him. What was the design going to be?

 

Keith stared at the stone and decided what he was going to do. He started carving slowly and gentle so there were faint markings in the stone. Keith had decided to carve both the fire and water symbol together so that the lines for the water bent to make the fire. Once it was visible enough, Keith carved harder so it was engraved into the stone permanently. He did this until he was done carving and was surprised he was satisfied with his handy work. Keith cleaned the area and packed away the tools he used. He attached the stone to the choker and put the finished necklace in the box the lady at the store had put into the bag for him. 

 

He sighed with relief and stretched as he stood up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the box that now held the betrothal necklace. A part of him was distasteful of the design he chose, but somewhere else inside of him told him it was the right choice. 

 

Now without having to worry about the design of the stone, Keith left his apartment again. Heading towards the park across the city. Lance’s apartment, that he shared with Hunk and Pidge, was on the other side of the park and Keith hoped to find him. Either in the park or the apartment. He hadn’t been with Lance as much as they used to; partly because of the necklace and also because of his job as a detective for the police department. He was lucky Lance was in the middle of a walk around the park when Keith stepped onto one of the park’s trails. Lance smile at Keith when he drew closer to the waterbender.

 

“Hey.” Keith said. Lance crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Keith.

 

“Do I know you?” He’s teasing, Keith thought. 

 

“I’m your boyfriend.” Keith replied. Lance, with a flare of the dramatics, opened his mouth in feign shock. His voice with a terrible dramatic tone that he knew would have Keith laughing internally.

 

“ _ Excuse _ you, my boyfriend has a mullet.”

 

“I have a mullet.”

 

“He’s a cop.”

 

“I’m a detective, Lance. You know that.” Lance rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, he’s a firebender.” Keith took off one of his gloves and allowed fire to appear from his palm before putting it back on. Lance said nothing as he eyed Keith. Keith was about to say something, but Lance spoke before him.

 

“Where have you been? Everyone’s been telling me you’ve been busy with something.” Lance said and wrapped his arms around Keith. Keith nodded and hid his internal reaction to those words.

 

“Yeah, I finished it now.” Keith said and wrapped his arms around Lance as well. 

 

“Sweet. I missed seeing you.” Lance grinned. He gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling out of his arms and taking one of Keith’s hands. Leading them down the park path they were on.

 

“What was it?” Lance asked curiously. Keith smiled.

 

“I'll tell you later.” Lance frowned at Keith at hearing those words. Weeks, no, months of rarely seeing each other and that's what Keith says!

 

“I promise, Lance.” Keith assured when he saw the frown. Lance hummed in response. Their hands intertwined between them as they walked on the park’s path. Lance updated Keith on what he missed when he was absent as they made their way to the shared apartment. As they walked down the corner to the building complex, Lance warned Keith about Pidge.

 

“I swear, she hasn’t slept in probably eight days.” Keith rolled his eyes at the exaggeration and smiled as his eyes found their way back to Lance. Keith told Lance how he didn’t believe she was that deprived of sleep. The waterbender shrug as they walked up the stairs to the fifth floor.

 

“I dunno. She kept mentioning how she was gonna kill you.” Lance laughed. It was the only loud thing in the empty passageways. “I wanna see what goes down when she sees you.” The apartment door opened to reveal a groaning Pidge curled on the ground. 

 

“I’m hungry.” Pidge groaned as she clutched her stomach.

 

“I’ll make something.” Lance told her as he took off his jacket and scarf and headed towards the kitchen. Keith closed the door behind him and did the same. 

 

“I need sleep, Lance! I swear, I am going to kill Keith!” She yelled in the apartment. Lance laughed from the kitchen. Keith, at hearing those words, tried to move past Pidge, but she had already looked up to see Keith at the doorway. For a second Keith forgot to breath. He'll have a hard time admitting it, but he screamed as a green ball of fury lunged at him.

 

“You better have finished it, Keith! I need my sleep. If you haven’t, I will kick your ass all the way into the ground that you’ll be dead and never have to worry about anything ever again.” She took a deep breath after she said this and let go of Keith’s shirt and patted his shoulder. “Sorry,  _ friend _ . I just… yeah.” Lance peeked into the room and snickered as Pidge made her way to her room to rest and wait for the food Lance was making. Keith made a mental note to never constantly call Pidge ever again. Whether it be about about advice and confirmation on something. Lance made his way towards Keith again, the smell of pancakes wafting in the air, and nudged his arm.

 

“You gonna tell me now?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head and smirked as Lance gave him a disappointed look. Even though Keith was still stressing, it was nice to know something that Lance wanted to know. Lance groaned at Keith's stubbornness and walked to the apartment’s fridge for fruit for the pancakes. Keith knocked on Pidge’s door. At first there was silence and then the door opened to reveal Pidge who looked like she was contemplating ending Keith's life or falling asleep. She put her face into her hands and held them there before she spoke.

 

“ _ Please _ tell me you finished it.” 

 

“I did, I swear.” Keith told her and Pidge sighed with relief. She patted Keith's arm.

 

“Propose soon, please. You owe me that.” Keith nodded at this. He did want to propose soon now that it was done, but even that scared him now.

 

“I have an idea of how, but do you think I sh-” Pidge shushed him as he started talking.

 

“Shh. No. I'm one hundred percent sure your idea is better than what any of us will tell you. Plus, it's all you man. This is your proposal.” She nudged him away from the door and closed it to rest until the food was done. I'll do it soon, Keith told himself as he walked over to the kitchen and hugged Lance.

 

The whole month almost passed before Keith proposed. He stood outside of Lance’s favorite restaurant. There was a reservation for them that Keith had made. At first Keith had planned to take Lance out for dinner, go to the park, find a quiet place there, and propose. Then, they'd go Keith's apartment. It was a completely romantic idea that Keith hated with all his heart. So, he changed his mind and decided they’d eat at the restaurant and he’d propose as he walked Lance back home. It was six o’clock and he was waiting for Lance. The box with the necklace was in Keith’s pocket and he kept checking if it was still there. Scared it somehow fell out on his journey to the restaurant. 

 

“Keith!” Lance came running towards him. “Sorry, am I late? I thought Pidge and Hunk had lost one of my scrolls because you know how they get when they work on stuff, right? But turns out I had put it in the closet and then I realized I was gonna be late.  _ So _ , hello beautiful boyfriend of mine you look very good, as always, tonight.” Lance grinned at Keith who chuckled and took his hand.

 

“No, you’re not late. Come on.” Keith and Lance went inside the restaurant and were led to an open table. Lance was giving Keith an amused look.

 

“What?” Keith asked Lance. Lance wiggled his eyebrows as they sat down.

 

“We usually don’t eat here because  _ somebody _ always tells me the meat is too dry.” Keith looked at the table cloth for a second.

 

“It is.” Lance looked at the ceiling at Keith’s comment, smiling.

 

“I told you there’s a lady in my village who makes something better than what they serve. And I eat it because memories and because it’s still good. You’d understand if you ate her recipe.” Lance told him as he grabbed a menu. Keith doing the same.

 

“Sure.” Lance smacked Keith’s menu lightly. They ordered their food and waited for it to arrive. Lance was staring at Keith because he was being silent.

 

“What is it?” Keith asked him. Lance shrugged and started counting his fingers as he listed things.

 

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe that we’re eating at a place where you only order the same boring thing. It is boring, Keith. How do you still like it? You’re not looking at me and you keep fiddling with something under the table. Do you have a burn or something?” Keith tried to hide his amazement at Lance’s observations.

 

“You could become a cop.” Keith said, to try diverting the attention but knew it wouldn’t work. Lance shrugged, not distracted in the least, and looked Keith in the eyes.

 

“Keith, come on. I barely got to see you for a while and now you’re acting… the way you’re acting. Is something the matter? Did something come up? Did… I do something?” Keith shook his head.

 

“No! None of that happened. Especially you doing something. I’ve just been busy with something and tired because of it.” Their food was placed at the table, but they didn’t eat. Lance wasn’t quite satisfied with how little Keith was saying.

 

“This is the thing you won’t tell me about, right?” Keith rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “The thing you said you’d tell me about and it's taken you a  _ whole  _ month to tell me and  _ everyone else  _ knows about it but me?” Lance crossed his hands over his chest. Clearly annoyed. This is not want Keith wanted. Curse Lance and is good observation skills.

 

“Yes, but I swear I am going to tell you. I was just putting it off because I was really hesitant to tell you.” Lance moved his hands so he could grab the utensils and eat his dinner.

 

“...Fine.” Keith grabbed his utensils to eat as well and looked at Lance.

 

“I swear I’m going to tell you.” Lance stopped and looked at him.

 

“Swear on something I know you wouldn’t disregard as something useless and unimportant.” Keith paused to think. There were small things he could think of, but he knew Lance would doubt those. If he were to say their relationship, it might upset Lance because of everything just spoken. When Keith failed to say anything, Lance shook his head and mumbled, never mind. They ate their food and had tense chatter back and forth. Keith desperately trying to assure Lance nothing was wrong and Lance believing everything was wrong.

 

Once they were done, they paid and left and took a long walk to Lance’s shared apartment. There was still their conversation from earlier that hanged in the air as they held hands. Keith, finally working up the courage, led the two of them to the park that Lance always walked around. Lance gave him a questioning look when Keith let go of his hand at a tree and faced him. Keith looked at him before looking at the ground again.

 

“Okay, it’s really hard to look at you right now. Not that that is a bad thing.” Keith said and willed himself to look at his boyfriend. Lance rose a brow.

 

“Thank you?” Keith stared at him and held Lance’s hands in his.

 

“Lance, I love you so much and am very glad to have met you and have you as my boyfriend. I love seeing you. I love it when you joke around. I love seeing you happy about something you’ve accomplished. I like your corny jokes and your corny flirting, even though we’re already together. You’re kind, funny, sweet, silly, and honestly scary when you’re fighting. And I love those things about you.” Lance was surprised as he heard these things and his face was flushed. From the cold air and his reactions to the compliments that poured out of Keith’s mouth. Keith cleared his throat and knew his face was probably just as flushed. Keith reached for his right pocket and took out the box that held the necklace.

 

“It’s not as good as the ones we’ve seen in the past, but I tried my best.” Keith handed Lance the box and their hands separated as Lance took it dreadfully slow. Still confused on what was happening, Lance opened the box and his eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. Keith kept his eyes on Lance.

 

“You’ve been wondering what I’ve been so secretive of. This is it.” Lance lowered the box slightly and looked at Keith amazed.

 

“You’re serious, right?” He asked and Keith nodded. Lance looked back at the necklace and smiled.

 

“Oh, god. I’m sorry about earlier. You were working really hard on this!” Keith was trying to tell him it was fine as Lance kept apologizing.

 

“I don’t think this is how it’s properly given, but will you-” Lance interrupted Keith.

 

“Yes!” Lance said excitedly and handed Keith the box. Keith stared at Lance confused. Lance had just said yes and then handed the box back to Keith… What? Keith thought. Lance moved away the fabric covering his neck and pointed at Keith.

 

“You know I have to wear it, right?” Keith nodded and took out the necklace feeling embarrassed. The box was put back in his pocket as he put the necklace around Lance’s neck and clipped it so it stayed in place. Lance touched it and smiled at Keith and Keith smiled back. Lance hugged Keith tightly and Keith could feel the little bounce Lance was doing from pure joy.

 

“Can I sleep at your place?” Lance asked. Keith pulled back to stare at Lance.

 

“We were just walking to your place.” Lance nodded and tried to edge them towards Keith’s place as Keith tried to keep them in place.

 

“I know, but I haven’t been able to go to your place in a while.” Lance smiled as Keith allowed Lance to pull him in the direction of his home.

 

“It’s not clean though.” Keith said, remembering all the dirty dishes and laundry he had yet to do. Lance laughed.

 

“Keith, babe, love, my future  _ husband _ . I don’t care.” 

 

“Will you just let me clean up a  _ little  _ bit before coming in?” Lance nodded. Keith gave a silent thank you and leaned in a for a kiss.

 

“By the way, I really love the design you on the stone.” Lance said. Keith smiled at this. Just like everyone said, Lance loved it.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Also, we’re gonna need to go to my tribe to show my family. Prepare to make people cry.” Keith chuckled with a nod. He also had to tell that kind lady at the shop how well it went.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am very tired from editing this. I hope it's enjoyable since this has been in my drafts for months. :)


End file.
